I can't take my eyes off you
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Unas copas de más le bastaron a Takami Chika para darse cuenta que sus ojos magenta se habían perdido en alguna parte de la curvatura de aquella belleza de cabello rojizo. "Que la noche está para un reggaeton lento, de esos que no se bailan hace tiempo."


N/A: no sé en qué pasaba por mi mente en el momento que esta idea de fic cruzó por mi mente, tal vez he sido vilmente influenciada por lo que considero el hit del momento, tal vez logréis reconocerlo durante la lectura.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Love Live! Sunshine! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así habrían 3 temporadas con 6 OVA's y 2 películas. Este fic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de quitarme la idea de la cabeza, sin fines de lucro, ya sabéis.

Disfrutad.

* * *

La habías estado viendo toda la noche. Kanan y You te animan a acercarte un poco, quizás solo saludarla y ya está, que venga lo que tenga que venir. Sus amigas giraban cada cierto tiempo a observarlas, el ambiente es oscuro iluminado por rayos de luz de todos los colores que atravesaban el espacio a velocidades entrecortadas como para distinguir algo a la distancia, pero puedes jurar que ella también te está mirando.

La noche sigue su camino y el trago ha empezado a causar estragos en tu organismo. Las luces te han mareado lo suficiente como para no poder enfocar la mirada en algo fijo, empiezas a sentir que te desconoces, parte de tu cuerpo ya no responde bien a tus ordenes. Tus dos compañeras se codean entre ellas para ver quien sale primero a bailar con alguna de esas chicas que las han mirado todo el rato. La rubia parece reírse de su juego mientras toma más de su botella, la chica del moño a un lado de su cabeza se ríe también mientras abraza a la peliroja, quien después de tomar un trago ha vuelto a observarte.

Pasaste la noche esquivando esa mirada cada vez que se cruzaban, pero esta vez no lo haces. La música suena demasiado fuerte como para que tu sentido común pueda ser escuchado.

Llevas un buen rato mirándola, el ambiente estruendoso ha desaparecido brevemente y ahora solo escuchas el beat de tu corazón haciendo solo en tu pecho. Su mirada está llamándote, le das un sorbo más a tu cerveza y la dejas de lado, su silueta se ha perdido en tus ojos magenta. Kanan y You se sorprenden de verte casi en trance, no entiendes lo que está pasando exactamente, ella es como un imán y tu eres el metal, te ha mostrado el camino.

Se está acercando y tú imitas su acción, todo se ha hecho a un lado, en ese instante solo se tienen una a la otra de frente.

Despacio la tomas de la cintura y la acercas más a ti, la música las llama a moverse, tu piel se eriza ante el contacto de sus brazos sobre tus hombros. No puedes apartar tu mirada de la suya, tus manos rodean su espalda buscando más contacto, ella cierra sus brazos alrededor de tu cabeza para acercarte.

Su rostro se hace hacia un lado dejando a tu merced la piel de su cuello. Decides no hacer mayor tacto que el de tu aliento sobre su oído, intentas decir algo pero las ganas de saborearla te ganan y atrapas entre tus labios su lóbulo. Sientes como respinga un poco entre tus brazos. La necesidad de apoderarte de su cuello es imperiosa ahora, pero decides ir despacio y jugar con el tacto, creas caminos delineados con la punta helada de tu nariz mientras bañas de aliento el recorrido. Vuelves a tenerla de frente, su rostro es una maraña de expresiones lascivas, pero aquella donde planta la mirada en ti mientras muerde su labio inferior viene siendo tu favorita. Juntan sus cabezas al ritmo de la canción sin terminar de acercarse, finges bacilar si terminar de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios o no. Ella te sonríe, sabe que solo la estás provocando.

Acomodas una pierna entre las suyas y la obligas a bajar un poco. Sus caderas bailan entre tus manos al ritmo de la música, sincronizan su movimiento y lo van haciendo frenético poco a poco.

Tus manos no saben donde más sujetar para acercarla más.

Ella se da la vuelta y queda de espaldas a ti, sientes la parte posterior de su cuerpo pegarse cada vez más, hace a un lado su cabello y nuevamente te ofrece su cuello. Esta vez no lo dudas demasiado y rozas tus labios por su piel, ella se lanza hacia atrás tomándote de la cabeza para que profundices el tacto. La música las obliga a seguir moviéndose, ella aún baila entre tus brazos, no sabes si es la onda del bajo que pega en tu pecho o toda la maraña de emociones en las que todos tus sentidos se han visto atrapados, pero tu corazón se está acelerando junto a la canción, lo que ha empezado a generar ansiedad por poseerla. Tus labios crean recorridos breves por todo su cuello, aspiras el aroma de su piel, dejas que tus manos bailen entre sus caderas mientras ella sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

De repente ella se separa de ti y sin decir más de un tirón te obligó a seguirla. Pudiste ver a tus amigas en similares situaciones. La rubia bailaba de espaldas a Kanan mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para aumentar el contacto con lentos movimientos pélvicos, ella la traía fuertemente sujeta de la cintura para eliminar cualquier distancia que pudiera crearse. You se encontraba enfrentando sus labios con los de la chica del moño, la chica se deshizo de las gafas que traía tu compañera con su mano libre mientras con la otra se aferraba a su gris cabellera.

La peliroja te llevo entre los pasillos vacíos del local que dirigían hacia la salida, el alcohol aún recorriendo tu organismo y la música que aún podía sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte no dejaban que pensaras con claridad, quedándote a merced de tus instintos.

Estaba oscuro, iluminado por algunas led verdes que señalaban la salida. Cuando consideraste que se habían apartado lo suficiente para no ser molestadas tiraste de ella para atraerla a ti y aprisionaste sus labios con los tuyos. Era todo impulsivo, buscaste desesperadamente desprenderla del blazer y la blusa que portaba. La sentiste susurrar algo en un suspiro, a pesar del sonido que rebotaba aún más fuerte entre esas paredes pudiste oirlo.

"Despacito."

Tus manos cambiaron de dirección. La sujetaste de la cintura, nuevamente dejaron que la música guiara sus movimientos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron al impulso y se fueron pegando. Tal como al inicio, quedaron frente a frente con una mínima distancia separándolas, ella bailaba entre tus manos que aún la tenían sujeta, movía sus caderas de un lado al otro, giraba al ritmo de la canción, subía y bajaba. Te hallaste perdida entre las curvas de su cintura.

Te acercaste hasta cerrar el espacio, en vez de besarla tus labios viajaron hasta su cuello. Fuiste bañandolo con tu aliento y un pequeño recorrido de tu lengua a través de su piel, por inercia ella ubicó sus brazos sobre tus hombros nuevamente.

Derecha e izquierda, el paso quedó marcado, nuevamente acomodaste una de tus piernas entre las suyas solo que esta vez bajaste un poco junto a ella. El contacto de tu pierna entre sus piernas no se hizo esperar, intensificaron el roce al ritmo de la canción, por lo que cambiaban el tiempo de sus movimientos constantemente.

Una de sus manos viajó desde tu cabello hasta los primeros botones de tu camisa, lentamente fue quitándolos hasta dejarla abierta. Tu sujetador quedó expuesto y junto a él tus pechos, el sudor provocado por todo el ambiente se había concentrado en medio de estos. Desabrochó el gancho delantero de tu sujetador. Una vez expuesta tu piel ella pegó su cuerpo al tuyo, ahora eras tú quien se estremecía ante el contacto.

Adelante y atrás, cambiaron el movimiento. Nuevamente concentraste tus besos en su cuello mientras la despojabas de sus prendas. La desnudaste a besos despacito, arrojando la blusa y aquel blazer hacia un lado dejándola solo con el sujetador. Mordías la piel a través de la tela, ella enredaba sus dedos entre tu cabello naranja, alborotándolo un poco e intentando que no te despegaras de ella. Jugaste un poco con el broche de la prenda antes de abrirlo, sus pechos dieron un pequeño rebote. Volviste a traerla hacia ti para que ambas pieles lograsen conocerse.

El impulso fue eléctrico, te arrinconó contra la pared y se apoderó de tus labios mientras con sus manos masajeaba tus pechos. Sus labios fueron a capturar uno de tus pezones, parte de tu consciencia se perdía en esos momentos. Mordía, succionaba, lamía, creaba recorridos dejando marcas por todo tu torso.

Una de sus manos se coló entre tus shorts haciendo contacto con la humedad de tu intimidad, sus labios subieron hasta los tuyos, te besaron mientras su mano ejercía un poco de presión en tu zona baja. Mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba haciendo figuras sin forma definida por allá abajo, arriba su lengua había invadido tu boca buscando explorar cada espacio en esta.

Tomó cierta distancia para saborear de su travesura, un par de movimientos le habían bastado para dominarte. Quedaste sorprendida ante la destreza con la que te besaba.

 _Malicia con delicadeza, eh?_

Cambiaste de lado, entre la pared y tu cuerpo, tus brazos la encerraron en medio. Atacaste sus labios, era tu turno de explorar su boca, ella se aferro a tu espalda. La humedad existente en su piel aumentaba la sensibilidad, pegaba sus pieles creando cierta fricción con cada roce.

Sin mucha prisa quisiste darte un viaje, empezar lento y después salvaje. Un camino de marcas y mordidas se creaba conforme tus labios avanzaban. La sentiste estremecerse ante ti, el primer destino donde te detuviste fue su cuello, lo habías atacado toda la noche pero no por eso planeabas darle descanso. El segundo destino fueron sus pechos, los reclamaste como tuyos marcandolos con pequeñas succiones. Sus manos no hacían más que atraerte más hacia ella alborotando aún más tus cabellos naranja.

La pequeña trenza que llevabas por costumbre hacia un lado se había desamarrado con todo el movimiento, dejando que largos mechones cubrieran un poco tu rostro.

Dejaste que sus manos le enseñaran a tu boca sus lugares favoritos. Poco a poco fue bajándola, sabías a donde la estaba dirigiendo, pero antes decidiste entretenerte entre sus piernas. Contorneabas sus labios inferiores con tus dedos, sentías su humedad atravesar la piel de su ropa interior. La escuchaste gemir a pesar que parte de su voz se perdía con la música aún rebotando entre esas paredes. Colaste uno de tus dedos entre sus bragas y palpaste el interior sin introducirlo demasiado. Los roces, aunque sin presionar demasiado,te bastaron para sentir como su cuerpo cedía ante la ola de emociones que la invadía.

Retiraste tu dedo para lamerlo, saboreando su esencia, su sabor. De rodillas ante ella llevaste una de sus piernas hasta tu hombro para acomodarla. Invadiste el pequeño espacio de aroma almizclado con tus labios, lamiste un poco la entrada antes de aventurarte en su interior. Humedeciste más la zona con tu lengua que delineaba todo el espacio existente frente a ti. Recorriste cada zona de manera curiosa, buscando respuesta, descubriendo reacciones. Hallaste su punto, ella traía realmente enredados sus dedos aferrándose a tu cabello, te atraía más, su respiración estaba descontrolada, la notabas agitada queriendo pedir más sin saber como llamarte.

Abandonaste el lugar poniendote de pie frente a ella, la tomaste de la cintura y la viste fijamente. Parecía confundida por lo abrupto del cambio. Le sonreíste de manera socarrona al ver incertidumbre dibujada en su rostro.

"Chika. Takami Chika."

Tras decir esto la besaste mientras introducías uno de tus dedos en ella. Gimió entre tus labios, su espalda se arqueó, se aferró a la tuya clavando sus uñas en tu piel. Te estremeciste ante la reacción pero continuaste con lo tuyo.

Un segundo dedo se introdujo y ella volvió a gemir.

"Sa-Saku-kurau-chi... Ri-Riko."

Te movías dentro de ella y la hacías perder el control. Hacías bailar su cabello, te convertiste en su ritmo. Sobrepasaste su zona de peligro, provocaste sus gritos hasta hacerla olvidar su propio apellido.

La acariciabas, introducías, provocabas. Tus labios y sus labios se entrelazaron, sus lenguas se enfrentaban por dominar la boca de la otra. Ella escribía todo un manuscrito en tu espalda, el dolor podía ser confundido con placer, no te importaba demasiado en ese momento.

Una de sus manos volvió a tus shorts para acabar su trabajo. Un gemido escapó de tus labios mientras los mordías intentando contener uno nuevo. Ella imitó cada una de tus acciones, condujo su dedo hasta su boca para lubricarlo un poco y lo introdujo en tu intimidad. Aguantaste la respiración mientras sentías como otro dedo decidió acompañar al anterior.

Sincronizaron una vez más sus movimientos, sus cuerpos buscaron fundirse y ser uno solo, se aferraron a la otra buscando mantenerse a flote en medio de esa oleada de pasión, sus alientos se mezclaron entre suspiros, gemidos y alcohol.

Se sostuvieron en un abrazo cuando lograron venirse. Por primera vez en toda la noche habían dejado de mover a pesar que la música continuaba sonando de fondo.

Decidieron regresar con sus amigas. Esperabas que Kanan y You no te hicieran demasiadas preguntas sobre tu nuevo collar de mordidas que llevabas ahora. Antes de salir de nuevo hacía el barullo de personas la sostuviste de la mano deteniendo su andar.

"¿Volveré a verte?"

Ella se acercó a ti, dirigió una de sus manos hasta tus bolsillos traseros extrayendo de uno tu teléfono celular. Tecleó un número y te lo entregó, este empezó a llamar al mismo tiempo que su celular comenzaba a sonar.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en tus labios, buscaste darle un último beso pero ella te detuvo.

"Pasito a pasito."

Y con esto enrumbo en busca de sus amigas.

La viste alejarse y perderse entre la multitud, su cabello rojizo ondeaba al compás de su movimiento, sus caderas bailaban con cada paso que daba. Sentiste la necesidad de contornear nuevamente aquel cuerpo entre tus manos, de hacerla tuya una vez más.

 _Suave, suavecito._  
 _  
_—o—

No hallaste a ninguna de tus amigas dentro del local, por lo que saliste esperando que ellas te estuviesen esperando.

Fuera se encontraba Kanan, fumaba un cigarro apoyada en su auto mientras You parecía contarle algo. Al verte llegar ambas se rieron e hicieron burla de tu aspecto.

"Vaya y se tomaron su tiempo." Kanan se deshizo del cigarro mientras botaba la última inhalada en esas palabras.

"¿Me esperaron todo este tiempo?". Intentaste sonar casual.

"Kanan creía que te echarías para atrás una vez las vimos alejarse. Apostamos y gracias a eso ahora tenemos un par de tragos gratis la próxima vez, cortesía de la señorita _pretty bomb ahead_." You te abrazaba mientras hacia señal de victoria, celebrando el logro al parecer.

"¿Qué dices de ti? ¿La chica demonios locos?". Kanan tomó a You por la cabeza y le aplicó un pequeño coscorrón.

"No está loca, ella es… Especial. Creo que es divertida." You se sonrojó mientras afirmaba su gusto por Yohane y se safaba del agarre de la mayor.

"Sin embargo quien se lleva la copa de la noche es mi querida mikan. Así que la nueva, eh?" Kanan ahora te abrazaba mientras palmeaba tu espalda en señal de felicitación.

"¿A qué te refieres cuando dices la nueva?". Quizás ellas la conocían de antes.

"Es cierto, faltaste a clases los últimos días porque se te ocurrió salir a beber a mitad de semana". You sacó su celular y le mostró una fotografía.

Tus ojos se abrieron de forma desorbitada.

Sabías que You solía tomarle una que otra foto a Yoshiko para usarla como modelo en sus bocetos, al menos esa explicación daba cuando le preguntaban por ello. Era cierto que la imagen enfocaba de primer plano a la chica en mención, pero no pudiste evitar notar aquel cabello rojizo que la acompañaba en la toma.

"Se ha transferido hace unos días, por lo que sé comparte habitación con Mari y Yoshiko."

"Riko…" Tus labios se movieron sin consultarte.

"Al parecer no hace falta presentarlas ya." Kanan les indicó con un gesto que subieran al auto.

Una vez dentro You encendió la radio, cierta canción sonó a todo volumen. El efecto del alcohol había disminuido notablemente en tu organismo por lo que comenzaste a ser más consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Tu rostro se pintó de rojo casi al instante.

"Creo que alguien acaba de despertar del trance." You se reía mientras tratabas de ocultar tu rostro entre tus manos.

Era como si la canción estuviera narrando todo lo que te había ocurrido esa noche.

"¡Súbele el volúmen! Creo que esta será la canción favorita de Chika desde ahora." Kanan le ordenó a You quien ya estaba subiendo a tope la música.

Iba a ser un largo camino a casa.

"Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito~"


End file.
